


The Emperor's Throne

by Goblin_Bean_Kie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragons, Emperor's Throne, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Bean_Kie/pseuds/Goblin_Bean_Kie
Summary: "He loves his throne like a chocobo loves his cabbage..."
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)





	The Emperor's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Danz for the idea! Thank you for letting me use your character A!

Dragons are hoarders. Creatures that collect treasure of all kinds, it shouldn’t surprise many when there are some dragon descendants that still follow the urges of their ancestors. Abaddon Shiku, a Raen, was one of these descendants. His room coated in the shiny treasures he’s collected, gold bands resting upon tan skin. Robes of black, and shiny gold dangling from the loose fabric hanging from the sash. Silver and blue beads dangle free and a band of gold holding as his crown. He looked for all he was worth as an Auri emperor, proud of the horde he’s collected for his life.

But the most precious of his treasures wasn’t the golden shields or the gil, wasn’t the jewelry with gemstones reflecting in the candlelight. It wasn’t the candles flickering, and it wasn’t the few cushions littering the lofts. No, it was the centerpiece of his room. 

The eye-catching, awe-inspiring Emperor’s Throne. 

The beautiful crystal was adorned with golden plates, light never fading and always making the room glow. It was his throne, the throne best fit for an Emperor, and Abaddon was the only one worthy for it. 

He loved it, more than all of his treasures combined. Loved it like a chocobo loves gyashl greens, oh how he loved that chair. The shine, the glimmer, the glowing blue that seeps out of every surface of the chair. The Emperor’s Throne colored the entire room in it’s radiance. He loves that chair more than himself sometimes..

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
